


Freedom to the Sisters in Slavery

by MA7



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Fury, Gen, Justice, Revenge, Violence, glorious justice, wrath - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 22:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11815347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MA7/pseuds/MA7
Summary: A snippet from my book "the Women who love Monsters". The godlike Alpha Plus Psyker Egg Sevenson is provoked to glorious extreme violence after discovering the sick depraved surgical experiments of the Keeper of Secrets "the Flesh Mistress" and finally gives a much needed help to the slaves from the book "Sisters in Slavery". Contains plot spoilers to my "women of the night lords" series. Works well to the background music "let the bodies hit the floor".





	Freedom to the Sisters in Slavery

Labia felt so terribly nervous as she waited for her long awaited reunion with Candy. She straightened herself up for the hundredth time feeling sick with excitement. "Chaos Sorceress Lord" Egg Sevenson would arrive within the next few minutes in orbit, and Candy was with her.

Labia was amazed by the stories of how dear sweet little Egg had risen to absolute uncontested power during Labia's long absence, if it was all to be believed then Egg had converted to worship Nurgle and Nurgle had in turn blessed Egg with the ability to safely control her own powers despite not being fully trained! Labia could not think of anything more unbelievably dangerous than an Alpha Plus in full control of their powers, there were no theoretical limits to what Egg might be able to do now!

Labia was deep underground in a nuclear bunker, surrounded by daemonettes and other Slaanesh daemons including the Flesh Mistress himself. Lord BicepFist was safely contained in an armoured incubator to protect him from molestation by Slaaneshi daemons and Sabrina also stood in the room, providing Labia with much needed moral support. The massive room was sturdy as could be and absolutely infested with insanely dangerous daemonic forces.

"You are about to behold the full glory of an unbound Alpha Plus Psyker, Egg seems most irritated by a pesky sex scandal and will be less than gentle in demeanour. This will get rough, prepare yourself." The Flesh Mistress warned.

Labia gulped.

"I have always wanted to do this," The Flesh Mistress said and clicked on a stereo system with deafeningly loud volume settings.

The ancient historical song "Smells like Teen Spirit" started to play with a gentle guitar intro and the daemonettes all started to dance.

The song was timed perfectly so that the screaming vocals coincided perfectly with Egg's ship arriving in orbit.

The entire planet shook like a bell hit with a dynamite blast just as the music screamed, and Labia was thrown off her feet by the awesome power of the planet wide earthquake as Egg's incredible psychic presence shook the entire planet in its orbit!

"ENTERTAIN US!" The song screamed as the planet was completely shaken down to it's very core and Labia could only scream in dismay.

"AND CONTAGIOUS!" the song yelled just as a wave of the full undiluted power of Nurgle hit the planet with a tidal wave of despair and nausea so strongly that every human on the planet (including Labia) simultaneously puked with uncontrollable nausea.

The daemonettes and other Slaaneshi daemons whimpered and cowered in unconcealed terror and even the proud Flesh Mistress himself looked terribly afraid. Labia herself was half deranged with dread and terror at the godlike power being displayed.

"TURN THAT MUSIC OFF YOU SMART ASS!" A godlike psychic voice bellowed in an irritated voice of absolute apocalyptic POWER.

"Smells like Teen Spirit" was clicked off by a terrified daemonette and everyone on the entire planet grovelled and cowered in the presence of the godlike being who had just entered their orbit.

"I HAVE COME TO COLLECT... WAIT, WHAT IS THIS UNHOLY LABORATORY COMPLEX!!!" The voice screamed with rage.

"Oh SHIT!!!" The Flesh Mistress exclaimed in uncharacteristic fear.

A psychic scream of rage and revulsion reverberated throughout the surrounding warp as Egg became aware of the full scope of the Flesh Mistress's medical experiments.

"Oh sweet holy fuck, this will not end well for me!" The Flesh Mistress exclaimed and fearfully hugged Sabrina for what might be the last time.

***

The entire planet Beta Kappa Rwanda 5 shook as Egg Sevenson unleashed terrible fury on every sick fucked up surgical facility on the entire planet. Howling clones were gratefully put out of their misery and the entire cloning enterprise was smashed to oblivion.

In every slave pen chains rotted away to rust powder in mere seconds and locks and cages broke open. Guards tasked with keeping the billions of slaves subdued cowered in craven terror as long awaited justice finally came.

Egg roared with psychic fury as she destroyed the entire apparatus of slavery, obliterating walls and towers, smashing prisons and killing anyone who resisted her at all. 

Allies or not, Egg would not stand by to let something so SICK simply continue. She would rip this foul place apart and give it all to the slaves who had actually built the awesome wealth of this planet!

Egg felt a glorious sense of release as she just wantonly destroyed stuff. It was deeply therapeutic to unload all of her pent up rage onto such a deserving target. With every horrible thing she wrecked, Egg felt better about herself, felt spiritually cleansed. It felt GLORIOUS!

"SLAVES OF BETA KAPPA RWANDA 5, YOU ARE NOW FREE AND RULE THIS PLANET!" Egg told the population with a psychic scream.

Egg turned her attention to the Flesh Mistress...

***

Sabrina screamed as her beloved Master was grabbed by a giant hand of psychic energy and lifted into the air.

In the room with them was the terrifying Egg Sevenson, clad in filthy rags, her diseased face a mask of pure fury. Egg was tiny, just a 12 year old girl, but the power she radiated was godlike in raw magnitude.

Master was slammed against the ceiling with such force that his daemonic bones broke and he moaned with pleasure to feel such agony! Sabrina screamed.

"You are our ally!" Sabrina pleaded desperately.

"THAT IS WHY I HAVEN'T ALREADY KILLED YOU BOTH!" Egg's psychic voice boomed in response.

Sabrina gasped with sick relief and asked, "so you will spare our lives?"

Egg glared unhappily and glumly said with her human voice, "As much as I don't want to, for political reasons I am compelled to spare your worthless lives. The fact that we are allies means that I can only rough you up and will have to compensate you for damages."

Sabrina clapped her hands happily with relief. Egg then broke every one of Sabrina's fingers...

The next few hours were not gentle at all for Sabrina and Master...


End file.
